


Just Another Night of Wolf Sitting

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little excitement during the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night of Wolf Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2011 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)**summer_of_giles**

Title: Just Another Night of Wolf Sitting  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Giles, Oz (friendship)  
Summary: A little excitement during the full moon.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Spoilers/Timeline: Any time after Phases.  
Distribution: My site, my LJ, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Betas: [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelskuuipo**](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Written for 2011 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)

When the full moon, and the nights surrounding it, fell during the week it was usually Giles who would stay in the library overnight to keep an eye on Oz. Despite the fact that he was Buffy's Watcher, he didn't mind watching after the others - if for no other reason than his own piece of mind.

If he were being completely honest with himself, the opportunity to observe a werewolf in captivity thrilled him. Not that he could admit this to the children. They wouldn't understand. Well, perhaps Buffy might. Willow would understand his intellectual stimulation but would also take offense that it was her boyfriend he was so keen on studying.

Giles looked up from his book as Oz snarled, not for the first time. He'd been like this for the past hour; pacing and snarling.

Giles guessed that there must be vampires nearby to cause Oz such irritation. So long as they remained outside, Giles wasn't going to worry about it. He knew better than to go chasing after an unknown number of enemies.

Trying to affect a soothing tone, Giles said, "I'm sure that it's nothing. Just a passing nuisance."

"A passing nuisance, haven't been called that before," came an unknown voice from the doorway.

Giles spun towards the sound, picking up the crossbow that had been sitting beside him. He let loose a bolt, but it missed the heart. The vampire laughed as it pulled the arrow from his body and tossed it away.

"You missed," he taunted.

Smoothly resetting the crossbow, Giles took aim. "Two out of three?"

The arrow should have hit its mark that time, had the vampire not speedily moved towards the book cage.

Oz was in a fury. He leaped at the cage door, trying to get at the vampire.

"Aww, look at the angry doggy," the vampire cooed. "Who's a bad doggie?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Giles pointlessly warned the vampire. He could see the strain the door hinges were taking from Oz's repeated assaults and knew they were about to give way.

"Thanks for your concern," the vampire replied, sarcastically. "What can he do? He's in a cage."

Giles merely smirked, knowing the vampire would soon eat his words. Or rather, Oz would eat them for him.

Moments later, Oz predictably broke through the door and ripped out the vampire's throat.

As the dust settled, Giles hurriedly lifted the tranquilizer gun and fired, subduing Oz before he could escape the library (or turn on him). Oz whined as the drugs took immediate effect and he slumped to the floor.

Still carrying the tranq gun, Giles slowly approached the werewolf. When he made no movement, Giles knelt beside him and began to stroke his fur.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, but we can't take chances."

The sleeping wolf let out a loud breath, almost as if in understanding.

~~*~~

In the morning, a very confused human Oz surveyed the library. The cage door was held closed by rope on the side that usually had hinges, Giles was slumped in a chair facing the cage with a tranquilizer gun slipping from his fingers, and his mouth tasted like ash.

Once dressed, Oz easily opened the cage and approached Giles, making sure to stand clear of the gun. He said the Watcher's name and gently shook his shoulder.

Giles immediately jerked awake, tightening his grip on the gun while taking in his surroundings. Finally he looked up and saw Oz standing beside him and relaxed.

"Busy night?" Oz asked.

"Just a mite," Giles confirmed.

"Vampire?"

"Exactly." Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Replacing the glasses, he asked, "How did you know?"

"My mouth tastes like ash and I doubt I was smoking last night."

"Yes, of course. You must want to take care of that."

"Would be nice," he agreed. Grabbing his bag from behind the circulation desk, Oz headed toward the bathroom.

Giles double checked to make sure that he'd swept up all of the vampire dust from the night before, before carefully stowing the weapons.

He sighed when he examined the door to the cage, not sure how to explain this to Principal Snyder.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 23, 2011.


End file.
